


Somethin'

by elwinglyre



Series: Brokeback Mountain One Shots and Drabbles [3]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	Somethin'

Somethin about fire reminded Ennis of Jack. Way them crackling-red-hot logs burned. Way them logs hissed and moaned. And them blue flames that shot up after stirrin the fire with a stick was like the heat of Jack’s eyes— Ennis swore Jack seen clean through to his soul when they fucked. And when they was done, Jack smoldered the same slow, lazy way. And his smile after—like the last sparks poppin out from the fire pit. But this fire, he could stamp it out. Not Jack. Not water, not wind, not even time could extinguish Jack from Ennis DelMar.


End file.
